Noel à Hetalia
by Canada's dream
Summary: America décide d'organiser une fête, une fête qui à lieu une fois par an Noël, fête traditionnelle célébrant la naissance de Jésus, une fête rempli pleine de surprises. Début entre FrancexAngleterre


_**Hello tout le monde ~ Tout d'abord je voulais vous souhaitez à tous un joyeux noël (un peu retard désoler) et pour me faire pardonner voici un petit cadeau. Une fiction sur Hetalia sur le thème de noël bien évidement. **_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous a plu ou pas en me mettant des commentaires (constructives) j'accepte la critique ne vous inquiétez pas.  
**_

_**PS: Pour ceux qui seront frustrés concernant la fin ne vous inquiétés pas il y aura une suite donc sera un two shot et non un one shot  
**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse lire et bonne lecture à tous ~**_

* * *

_**A Noël quelle belle fête célébrant la naissance de Jésus, cet petit être enfant de Marie et Joseph. **_

_**Noël est aussi l'occasion d'offrir des cadeaux à ceux qu'on aime ou pour tout simplement en recevoir, on fait aussi la fête, on mange de bonnes choses et on boit. L'occasion aussi de se rapprocher et peut être dévoiler ces sentiments.  
**_

_**Alfred plus connu sous le nom d'America, était arrivé le premier au congrès qu'avait organisé Angleterre pour parler de diverses choses et à cette occasion il avait réunie France, Russie, Chine, Japon, Canada, Allemagne et Italie, d'autres pays avaient déclinés l'invitation jugeant leur présence inutile  
**_

_**Il s'installa dans la salle, à sa place habituelle puis fit vite rejoint par son voisin Canada toujours accompagné par son ours blanc.**_

_**-Ho Hello Canada tu vas bien ? **_

_**-T-très bien et toi ? **_

_**-Raa ça pourrait allé si cette foutu neige n'était pas tombée **_

_**-Ho je voie mais nous sommes à quelques jours de noël alors je trouve que ces plutôt une bonne chose que la neige soit tombée cela fait plus festive tu ne trouves pas ? **_

_**-Noël tu dis ? Tu viens de me donner une idée **_

_**Canada regardant America d'un air perplexe partit lui aussi s'assoir à sa place. Quand à America, il prit un carnet et un stylo puis se mit à noter des choses de manière très brouillonnes. **_

_**-Dis donc America cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi que tu sois déjà arrivé lança sèchement Angleterre**_

_**-Yo Angleterre tu tombes bien j'ai un truc important à dire pendant la réunion **_

_**-J'espère pour toi que sa un quelconque rapport avec le thème qui est la pollution **_

_**America regarda ces notes puis se mit à sourire. Il regarda Angleterre puis conclut par un simple oui de la tête.**_

_**Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table, Angleterre commença à partir dans de long discours, souvent commenté par son chère ennemi France qui se faisait réprimander par Allemagne. Japon, Chine, Canada et Russie l'écoutaient parler, Italie s'amusait à dessiner des pizzas multicolores, quand d'un coup America se leva faisant tomber par la même occasion sa chaise, prit la parole sans demander la moindre permission a L'ile britannique visiblement énerver par son comportement.**_

_**-Les amis écouter moi j'ai une super idée comme vous le savez c'est bientôt noël et j'ai décidé de le faire chez moi donc vous êtes tous inviter à venir faire la fête chez moi **_

_**Un silence s'installa dans la salle, suivit d'une tape sur la tête d'America.**_

_**-Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça idiot**_

_**-Mais voyons parce que ton intervention était un peu déplacée et surtout inutile ! Venant d'Arthur **_

_**-Voyons Angleterre ne soit pas si dur avec lui moi j'approuve totalement son idée et ce sera avec joie que j'y participerais renchérie France avec plaisir  
**_

_**-Ne me dit pas que tu vas en faire partit ? continua Arthur**_

_**-Et pourquoi pas ? quand on parle de Noël cela reflète l'amour et surtout la bonne nourriture et de délicieuses boissons rafraichissante **_

_**-Idiot **_

_**-Veee ! Moi aussi je veux en faire partit **_

_**Allemagne lui aussi silencieux se retourna vers Italie et le fusilla du regard.**_

_**-Toi aussi Italie-kun tu vas en faire partit ? demanda Japon **_

_**-Haaaa ça pourrais être marrant répondit Russie **_

_**-Alors c'est Okay pour cette fête rendez-vous le 24 ! **_

_**America salua l'assemblée puis partit d'un pas décidé, sous les yeux d'Angleterre visiblement trop en colère pour le retenir et de ce faite il mit fin à la réunion devenue peu sérieuse.**_

* * *

_**Le 24 décembre, la neige tombait et le vent soufflait, ce qui faisait tournoyer les flocons dans le ciel, quel magnifique spectacle pensa Canada arrivant cher son voisin. Les rues étaient décorées avec de grands sapins et des lumières à en être aveugle. L'heure du rendez-vous était précis, vingt heures devant une magnifique salle décorer bien sur dans le thème, j'ai nommé Noël. De dehors on pouvait entendre des chants traditionnelle et une fois à l'intérieur le spectacle était encore plus beau. **_

_**Un grand sapin était mis au centre de la pièce et autour des tables étaient disposées pleins de plateaux rempli de délicieux mets. Canada entra et fut émerveillé du spectacle, il salua Alfred et lui tendit un paquet timidement.**_

_**-Welcome mon chère ami ! Alors tu en pense quoi ? Ça en jette hein et ce paquet ces pour moi ? **_

_**-Heu o-oui normalement on offre un cadeau alors je ... Canada n'eut le temps de terminer qu'Alfred déchira le paquet soigneusement emballé**_

_**-Une tasse avec le drapeau américain ! J'adore merci bien **_

_**Puis fière de son cadeau il partit saluer les autres nations venant juste d'arrivées, laissant le pauvre Matthew.**_

_**Tout le monde ou presque était la, France, Angleterre, Allemagne ce qui est très surprenant, Italie (enfaite on comprend pourquoi), Japon qui n'avait pas trop le choix, Chine, Russie, Espagne, Romano et pleins d'autres qui avaient répondu présent à l'invitation.**_

_**-Les amis merci d'être ici et maintenant que la fête commence Okay **_

_**L'Amérique toujours dans l'excès la plus totale, la musique jouait en boucle et des serveurs venaient souvent remplir les verres des invités ce qui plaisait beaucoup à monsieur gourmet j'ai nommée France qui raffolait beaucoup du vin, qui était bien évidement le sien. Certaines personnes par contre n'était pas du même avis et entre autre Arthur qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la fête vu la tête qui tirait, ce qui n'échappa pas au français qui avait encore une occasion en or de l'embêter.**_

_**-Alors mon chère ami ça ne va pas ? Le vin n'est pas à votre goût ? demanda bêtement France un peu bourré **_

_**-Tait toi baka en plus tu empeste l'alcool **_

_**-C'est noël laisse toi aller un peu sale coincé **_

_**-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et puis les vrais gentleman savent se tenir correctement **_

_**Sur ce coup là il n'avait pas tort mais quand même il pourrait éviter de faire une tête pareil, même Allemagne y mettait un du sien pour s'amuser alors pourquoi pas lui. **_

_**-Quel rabat-joie fait-tu ! Je te plains sincèrement voila pourquoi l'Angleterre subit beaucoup de préjugés**_

_**-De quoi parle tu ? **_

_**-Moi mais de rien voyons **_

_**-Mais si dit moi, maintenant que tu es lancé**_

_**-Bon d'après des magasines il est dit que les anglais ne savent pas faire la fête et blabla **_

_**-Passe moi ton verre je vais leur montrer moi que je peux aussi faire la fête comme il le faut  
**_

_**Angleterre arracha le verre de France puis bu d'une traite le contenu puis d'un signe de la main il rappela le serveur de lui en rapporter d'autres sous les yeux très content de France qui venait de réussir son coup. Je sais ce n'est pas bien de mentir mais quelques fois ça ne fais pas de mal.**_

_**La fête battait son plein et l'heure avançait à une vitesse et minuit allait bientôt sonner, la moitié des invités subissaient les effets secondaires de l'alcool sans pour autant être bourrer, Italie passait son temps à danser sur la piste de danse en remplaçant son "Ve" nationale sur chaque paroles des chansons de noël ce qui donnait un truc plutôt bizarre (je vous laisse imaginer), Allemagne débattait très fortement avec Suisse et Autriche sur un sujet politique trop complexe pour comprendre, Japon discutait tranquillement avec Espagne suivit de près par Romano, Chine et Russie ont du partir plus tôt quand à Canada il était assis sur une chaise à écouter débattre les trois autres sans ne jamais intervenir puis America passait prendre des nouvelles cher un peu tout le monde, tout en profitant de la fête. Les petits fours partaient comme des petites pains et la boissons descendaient bien.  
**_

_**Dehors à l'abri des regards ce trouvait France et Angleterre qui visiblement avait trop abusés de la bonne boisson française, sous les yeux amusé de son ennemis juré, il blablatait.**_

_**-Tu sais moi je suis pas un coincé moi je sais m'amuser je sais faire la fête et (un hoquet) je... **_

_**-Mais oui on sait que tu n'est pas coincé tu es vrai et pur gentleman **_

_**-Ouai c'est ça tout à fait d'accord **_

_**Le temps dehors était toujours le même qu'au début, la neige qui tombait avait recouvert le sol dans son intégralité, laissant place à un jolie paysage sous les lumières.**_

_**Les cloches venaient de sonner minuit, tout le monde à l'intérieur de la salle se tut puis trinqua tous en l'honneur de Noël puis vint place à l'échange des cadeaux et chacun y avait mis du sien pour dégoter le cadeau le plus original. On pouvait même entendre America crié Joyeux noël en boucle.**_

_**Dehors France fixait l'horizon perdu dans ces pensées**_

_**-Joyeux noël au faite  
**_

_**-M-merci à toi aussi **_

_**-Dit Angleterre j'ai voulut t'offrir un cadeau mais je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulait alors je me suis dis que je pourrais toujours te faire un cadeau maison **_

_**-Tiens j'ai complètement oublier de faire un cadeau **_

_**Angleterre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de France vint se poser sur les siennes échangeant un long baiser qu'il ne repoussa pas, non loin de là. Ce baiser dura au moins 2 bonnes minutes mais à court de souffle il dut prendre fin. France recula puis le regarda fixement dans les yeux **_

_**-J'espère que ton cadeau t'aura plu**_

_**Puis il partit en le laissant seul.**_


End file.
